It's your kiss
by Pillbuggyandfriends
Summary: Cat/Beck songfic. To Allstar Weekend's Hey, Princess and Come down with love. For GrandeGillesFan


**Hey! This is fun!**

**I don't own the songs: _Hey, Princess and Come Down With__ Love_. Both by Allstar weekend**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've been stopping at green lights<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night<strong>_  
><em><strong>I put my shirt on inside out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Umbrella in the sun, my head up in the clouds<strong>_

"Woah, son. You do know you might get hit by a car when walking when the cars are going right?" A strange old man said to me

"Yeah, sorry."

"Is it a girl?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I was the _Love Master_, back in the day" The man said, straightening his checkered, pea green and yellow sweater vest.

I chuckled and he decided to take me to the Skybucks down the street.

"Okay, now we can walk," He said sarcasticaly

"Haha, very funny"

We walked into the Skybucks and I saw her. Cat. I ran into the door. She looked up from her coffee with her girraffe that makes an innapropriate _Bleeeggghh_ noise. She sees me and smiles. I wave back with my other hand on my forehead. Trying to rub off the bruise this is gonna make.

"Is that the girl? The one with the Giraffe?"

"Yes, sir"

"That's a lovely one. Reminds me of Karen." He said as if he was going into a flashback

_**My friends just laugh at me**_  
><em><strong>There's only one thing it could be<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've come down with love, got bit by the bug<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've come down with love, I can't get enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug<strong>_

"Seems as if you got bit by the lovebug?" He said with us walking up to the counter

"Uh-huh"

"One medium Iced coffee"

"And one dark roast" I said taking out my wallet

"That will be $7.88, please"

"I got it kid, just make sure you get her" The man smiled and pulled out his wallet and handed her a 10

"Thanks sir,"

"Make sure to be here tommorow at 10:00 to tell me how it went"

"Will do"

We parted ways and I walked over to sweet innocent Cat. She had a smile on her face as she made her giraffe make more noises. She was in this beautiful white sundress and bright pink Chuck Taylors. She was so beautiful even under the shade of the fake tree behind her.

_**You've got me trippin' on my feet**_  
><em><strong>My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you start to walk my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>I forget where I am, can't find the words to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>My friends just laugh at me<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's no cure for this disease<strong>_

It was if I didn't know what to say. I was toungue tied. I could see Andre him laughing as he passed by on the cafe. We got up and it was if someone had tied my shoes together and I was tripping all over the place and Cat seemed to giggle and push the button her her innapropriate giraffe. She held out her hand to me by the time I had tripped and fallen on my face. Andre was watching from behind the glass, still laughing. I forgot that I was in a cafe and everyone could see me including the old man who treated me to some coffee was laughing with a woman who I'm guessing is Karen. Even they were laughing. But all I saw was Cat. Beautiful, beautiful Cat. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. It's like forgetting what _est _means in Latin. And _THAT'S _embarrassing cause it means "is". I was so dissapointed when I couldn't remember what that meant.

**I'll be the one to storm in the castle**  
><strong>We'll be the two hearts beating faster<strong>  
><strong>Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down<strong>  
><strong>I'll be the one that makes you adore me<strong>  
><strong>We'll be the two, the two end of story<strong>  
><strong>The one that I want, one that I want I found<strong>  
><strong>It's your kiss, hey princess<strong>

I burst into my RV dissapointed of myself. But I heard a knock on the door that made me smile. It was Cat.

"Hey,"

"My brother stuck Mr. Inapropro-Longneck in the toilet with a bar of soap. Will you help me get it?"

"Of course"

I got on my Nike's and we walked to Cat's house. She was beautiful. She skipped and her hair flowed behind her.

"He's in the bathroom, come with me"

"Your brother didn't make any food did he?"

"No, why?"

"I ate some of his New Years Pork and I'm still a mess"

"Hehe!"

We walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom with was crazy. Six toothbrushes and like a thousand toothpastes.

"My brother doesn't know which toothpaste he likes best so he bought a hundred and uses one a day!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know"

"He uses a diffrent toothbrush a day except he doesn't brush on the weekends,"

"Why?"

"He thinks it's 'unsanitary'"

"And I thought Sinjin was weird..."

"Yup"

_**What if all the stars aligned?**_  
><em><strong>Could I ever make you mine?<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the movie ends<strong>_  
><em><strong>We can be the ever after, you and I<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just a boy and you're Cinderella<strong>_  
><em><strong>Snow white in blue jeans, I'm gonna tell you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be the one that makes you adore me<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll be the two, the two end of story<strong>_  
><em><strong>The one that I want, one that I want, I found<strong>_

I sat on the porch with Cat. We got Mr. Inapropro-Longneck out of the toilet and he hung him on the clothesline to dry. We could actually see the little dipper from her tonight. We decided to go inside and watch _Cinderella_. She changed into her Pj's and I went to go change into mines. I smiled and came back with hot chocolate and popcorn. We sat down and built a tent out of pillows and blankets. We hung a blanket over the TV so we could watch and play checkers.

"Yay!"

'Hey, the movies over, wanna watch Snow White?"

"You know me so well!"

"Yes, I do"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Saturdays are my upload days so don't judge when you see like, seven of my stories up.<strong>


End file.
